


nighttime

by skyekingsleigh



Series: Domestics [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: Blaine Anderson was on the brink of giving up and somehow it was Jesse St. James’ voice that made him change his mind.





	nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just can't stop writing this pair

-

Nighttime is Blaine’s favorite. Even when he’s loaded with schoolwork or whatever and some nights he barely gets to sleep, it’s all worth it. Why, you ask? 

He hears keys jingling before the front door opened, showing Jesse, his boyfriend of two years, clad in a thick black coat and a beanie. “Hey, you beat me at home.”

Well, that’s why.

Smiling gingerly, Blaine sets aside his laptop and the stack of papers he had on his lap, standing up to greet the blue-eyed boy. They meet halfway in a soft and swift kiss, foreheads pressed together. Jesse’s arms automatically wrap around his waist while Blaine’s hands reach up to massage his boyfriend’s shoulders. “How’s the show?”

“I was amazing as usual,” Jesse jokes. “How’s homework?”

“Frustratingly hard,” Blaine sighs heavily before pulling Jesse down for a kiss again, this time lingering for a few seconds. “Hmm, that’s much better.”

Blaine helped him take off his coat, hanging it by the door while Jesse sets his shoes on the shoe rack next to it. “You in the mood for dinner? We could order something.”

“Nah,” Blaine ran a hand through his ungelled hair, plopping on the couch. “I think I just want to catch up on sleep. I can cram for my homework tomorrow.”

Jesse dropped next to him, pulling him to his chest and playing with the string of his sweatpants. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, he finally speaks up. “I got a call asking me to do this role for an off-Broadway show. It’s supposed to be huge.”

“Jesse, that’s amazing,” Blaine squeezed his bicep. “I’m so proud of you.”

Jesse smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s temple before sighing. “If all goes well we might go on tour.”

“Oh,” Blaine momentarily pulls away to face him. “Jesse, that’s huge. You’d be an idiot to say no.”

“I don’t want to leave you, though.”

Blaine paused. “Jesse…”

“I know, I know. But listen, it’s not like I need this right now, right?”

“Babe, and I’m not just saying this as your boyfriend but as someone who follows the Broadway community very religiously, I know that you have made a pretty good name for yourself and you’re doing more than fine. Hell, you don’t even have to audition anymore! People call you to star in their musicals and that’s how you know you’ve made it.”

Jesse narrowed his eyes playfully. “Stop flattering me. I’m in love with you already.”

“Love you too,” Blaine says fondly. “My point is even if you are pretty successful where you are right now, you need to keep working. Take in a bigger project until you’re in the _biggest_. You get what I’m saying?”

“But–“

“So now I need you to tell me the real reason you’re so reluctant to take this opportunity.”

Jesse gave his boyfriend a pointed look before throwing his head back on the couch with a small groan. “Fine. You got me.”

“I know you,” he shrugged in response, waiting for Jesse to speak.

“We went over the potential tour dates earlier and if everything happens accordingly…I might miss your graduation.”

See, there is this one thing you need to know to understand Blaine and Jesse’s relationship. They had met around the time when Jesse had just landed his first lead role and Blaine and Kurt had just broken up. He was still wearing the ring from his engagement when they bumped into each other at a subway show Jesse and his cast mates were playing. Blaine almost dropped out of NYADA because he was too depressed to get his grades up, and he had already dialed Carmen Tibideaux’s number to unofficially inform her of his decision. Better to quit than to get cut, right? But then he heard him–that distinct voice; the voice that dominated the show choir industry when he was in High School. He almost passed them, but he stopped in his tracks the moment Jesse started to sing. 

There was a huge crowd. People were singing along. But Blaine just stood there at the back, close enough to see Jesse completely, close enough to be mesmerized by him. He doesn’t recognize the song so he figured it must be from the new show Jesse was in. But he didn’t need to know the song to make a decision that would affect his entire life. 

Blaine Anderson was on the brink of giving up and somehow it was Jesse St. James’ voice that made him change his mind. 

He pocketed his phone, took a deep breath and continued to watch the boy that his friends continually bashed all throughout his high school life. And then he failed to see that this boy, with such a soulful and otherworldly voice, could be the same guy that cracked eggs on Rachel Berry’s forehead and that he could be the guy everyone in New Directions called heartless. And then their eyes met. Blaine didn’t know if he recognized him. It didn’t matter, because Jesse’s eyes lit up and he winked at him, and that was the first time Blaine admitted to himself that it was possible that he could very well fall in love with Jesse St. James.

“You have to do it,” Blaine tells him. “There’s no other option.”

“Blaine,” Jesse almost groaned out. “I am _not_ missing your graduation. You were there for every opening night and every event that ever mattered to me. I plan on doing the same with you.” He spoke with such conviction that Blaine swore he fell just a little bit more in love with him right then.

Sighing, he reached up to tug at one of Jesse’s loose curls, an absentminded smile pulling on his lips. “I wasn’t there for _your_ graduation.”

“Yeah, because I didn’t graduate, asshole,” They both laugh, scooting closer to each other until there’s little to no space left between them. “I want to be there for you. It’s a big deal. You get to throw your cap in the air and have bragging rights that you survived NYADA for the rest of your life. After that you’ll be selling your songs and musicals one after another and I’d never get to keep up. You’d be like, the next Lin Manuel Miranda.”

“Now you’re just exaggerating.”

“I’m not,” Jesse chuckles, reaching out for Blaine’s hand and pressing butterfly kisses on his knuckles. “I truly believe that. And I want to be there with you every step of the way.”

Blaine could feel his whole face flushing so he buried his head on Jesse’s neck to hide his redness. “It’s so unfair. You’re supposed to be an asshole. How come you’re becoming such a romantic? 16 year-old Rachel Berry would freak.”

“Why are you so fond of bringing up my exes during intimate moments? You’re the worst.”

“Love you.”

“Also, if you don’t shave your growing beard I am not going to let you bury your face in my neck again. It tickles.”

“Okay.”

“Blaine?” His boyfriend hummed in reply. “Love you too.”


End file.
